Elizabeth
by somakeitcount
Summary: Even the tiniest bundles can bring the most happiness to your life. How does Edward react when confronted with such a bundle? All human. Fluffy-ness. : One-shot as told by Edward Cullen.


A/N: This one is spur of the moment, short, sweet, and fluffy as a baby bunny's bottom. :) All human, Edward's point of view. It was inspired by **Colbie Caillat**'s **Capri**. Beautiful song. :) Enjoy the tiny one-shot. LOOOOVE!

Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of or ideas from Stephenie Meyer's books. I only wish I did.

.--. .--. .--. .--. .--.

**Elizabeth**

"Bella? Are you ready, love?" My voice was deceptively calm, cool, and collected, as if I didn't really have a care in the world about where we were about to go. Realistically, I thought that I was going to spontaneously combust out of excitement and nerves. Every nerve in my body was humming and buzzing loudly, my pulse drumming an erratic rhythm against my ear drums. After a year and a half of trying, and some treatments, Bella and I were finally going to have a baby. In only a few minutes, she would be rolled into the delivery room, and everything we'd been wishing for would be in our arms. I had to gulp twice to force down the lump of emotion caught in my throat.

I gazed down at Bella, who was lying patiently on the bed below me. Her head was resting on several pillows, forehead harboring a sheen of sweat. I reached down to brush a damp tendril of hair from her face as she winced, gritting her teeth against another contraction. The silly girl had refused any painkillers. Bless her. My hand caught hers, and she squeezed it tightly, counting under her breath. Finally relaxing, she stared up at me, her sweet, chocolate eyes unblinking, trusting. "The question is, are you ready, Edward?"

Wordlessly, I bent down, kissing her forehead. My lips trailed down her jaw, toward her ear. I took pleasure in the shiver that rippled through her body, taking a moment to nuzzle against her silky, ivory skin. "Most definitely," came my reply, velvety soft. Bella grinned at me, a smile that sent tingles through my body. I took my seat by her bed, watching as she closed her eyes in peace.

Bella's hands floated up from the covers, holding her swollen belly gently, almost cradling it. I could see her lips moving, speaking silent nothings to our child. She smiled, opening her eyes and looking over at me. For some unclear reason, my heart stopped in that instant: I was suddenly overwhelmed with my love for the woman lying on the bed, and the baby she carried. Her face was tired, and still, the most radiant smile was on her lips: she was breathtakingly beautiful, no matter how many times she denied it. Her ivory hand held a finger up, crooking it, beckoning me to her side. I moved over to the bed, and she patted her stomach. She watched me unblinkingly as I lowered my head to a place beside her hand. Her eyelids fluttered closed, and I closed my own eyes. The next feeling made my heart swell.

The baby kicked against the walls that it had known for the last nine months, a steady patter against my cheek. I turned my head, nuzzling her belly before planting a gentle kiss on it. I smiled, sighing. My hand ran over the gown she wore, calm washing over me.

The past few years had not been easy. They were a mixture of depression, anxiety, worry... But finally, as if we were walking out of a long, dark tunnel, a light blinded us, brought a new joy into our hearts: we were going to have a baby. Immediately, I dreamt of all of the things that were in the future. But what I dreamt of the most was seeing that tiny person for the first time, holding them in my arms. And now that moment was so close, I could barely stand to wait much longer. It was maddening.

As if answering my prayers, a nurse entered to take us into the delivery room. We were wheeled down the hall, passing our family on the way. They all had huge smiles on their faces, all of the girls looking as though they might burst out screaming. Emmett had the silliest grin on, of course, and gave me two thumbs up. I could not help but return it, and then we disappeared around a corner, into the room that our baby would be delivered in.

The moment came sooner than I expected. Only ten minutes in, a final scream tore from Bella's mouth before she went limp. There was silence in the room. One, two, three seconds passed. And then I heard it. The tiny wail of the tiniest person. I watched in awe as it was carried off to be cleaned, Bella unconscious on the bed. The doctor turned to me, shaking my hand. "Congratulations, Mr. Cullen, it's a girl." I was in awe, almost forgetting to let go of the doctor's hand. I took a moment to breathe as I stared around the room aimlessly. I was a father.

A nurse walked over to me, handing me the tiniest bundle I had ever seen. It was wrapped in a plush, pink material, and I cradled it as gently as I could. Pulling back the blanket from my daughter's face, my heart stopped for the second time that hour.

In my arms was the most beautiful child I had ever seen. Her skin was pink, dotted with red where blood vessels had broken. Her nose was small and round, wiggling as she fidgeted softly, getting used to her new surroundings. A tiny, pink tongue wiggled out from between her lips, wetting them. She lay there peacefully, not making a sound as I stared at her in awe. Tiny fingers pawed at her cheeks, even tinier fingernails shining up at me. I reached down to her, touching her forehead gingerly, pushing dark brown hair out of her closed eyes. Her skin was velvety soft beneath my fingertips, and I moved back to take a seat on the bed before my legs gave out from beneath me. She took my breath away.

A stifled sob reached my ears, and I turned to see Bella smiling behind a sheen of tears covering her cheeks. I swallowed the lump in my throat, forcing it down. Still, my eyes misted over as I handed her gently to Bella. The moment was unbearably emotional. How could something so tiny bring so much happiness? I put my arm around Bella's shoulder, pulling her closer to me. She sniffled softly as we gazed down at our daughter.

Without warning, the baby's eyelids began to flutter. She squinted, her features mashing together like she smelled something terrible. And then, they returned to normal, and I could not help but gasp. Her eyes opened for the first time, gazing up at us with incredible curiosity. The green orbs sparkled brightly as her tongue poked out again. She cooed softly, and I rested my head on Bella's, watching her in awe. "I love you, Bella."

Turning her head to look at me, she smiled, her eyes red with tears. "I love you, too." Her forehead pressed against mine, and we both closed our eyes for a moment before returning our attention to the baby.

"Have you thought of a name?" came the warm voice of a nurse holding a clip board.

Bella nodded, looking down at the baby before replying. "Yes. Elizabeth. Elizabeth Kaydence Cullen." As if she had known her name for years, Elizabeth looked up at us with curious, expectant eyes, like she was waiting to answer a question. I laughed, the sound filling the room, and Bella laughed too. I reached down to touch Elizabeth's face again, and I reveled in the feeling that was filling my chest. I felt more complete than ever, and I was overwhelmed with love for my family. I could sell my house, all of my possessions, and quit my job, and it wouldn't make a difference. As long as I had my family, I knew I could survive. Yes, I could say it with confidence: all you need is love.


End file.
